


Ever After Comes In Time

by SweetestCielPhantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestCielPhantomhive/pseuds/SweetestCielPhantomhive
Summary: With a new found friendship and possible love in Otabek, Yuri is determined to do more than his best. But things get messy after the Grand Prix Final and the pair go their separate ways.Years later their lives are both very different. But fate doesn't back down so easily. So as fate would have it, Otabek and Yuri reunite in unexpected ways.





	1. More Than Friends.

"Yuri Plisetsky~ It was your eyes that I noticed first. The strong piercing eyes of a soldier." Otabek said to me. That's what Otabek Altin said to the blonde boy in front of him.

It felt like a dream and yet the only response Yuri could give was, "Me... Really?... A soldier." _Me? A soldier?_ There's no way and yet he said it. And there wasn't a hint of deceit in his eyes. This baffled him.

He didn't think he even spoke to him at Yakov's camp, but Otabek noticed him. He remembered him... His eyes. How? Why? They're rivals. he couldn't understand. He should be tearing him down. Not calling him a soldier. So Yuri asked him. "Otabek, I don't get why you would talk to me... We're rivals."

"Ever since I met you at that camp, I've always thought we were alike. That's all there is to it." Then the older boy looked at the Yuri and suddenly he forgot how to breathe. "Not so complicated really." He continued with a smile. He then held his hand out to the blonde. "Friends?"

No one had ever asked Yuri to be friends with them. Here he was asking to be his friend. At first the younger boy was hesitant. "How could I trust him?" He thought.

Trust is a very delicate thing. It's easily broken and sometimes damn near impossible to rebuild.

However no matter how hard he tried, Yuri still couldn't find any reason not to trust him. _"Either he slipped me love potion or I can trust him? I can trust this friend with my heart.?"_ Yuri contemplated.

He took a deep and steadying breath, as his hand met Otabek's. "Friends." He confirmed.

 

Yuri had never had a friend before. So he didn't know how he was supposed to act. Social interaction has definitely never been his strong point. This didn't phase Otabek one bit though. He knew what he was doing so Yuri followed his lead.

 

Competition came around fast and despite being rivals there was no tension between them. "No matter how the scores turn out, we will still be friends right?" Yuri asked, Otabek nervously. He didn't want to lose his first friend over a competition.

The Kazakh skater then gave Yuri a sad look and smiled reassuringly. "Yura, you have nothing to worry about. I want to win, but so does everyone else. No matter the results I will remain friends. I promise." He replied, already using his nickname for the blonde boy. After lacing up his own skates, Otabek stood. "Stand up, Yura." He ordered.

Normally Yuri would bite back at an order, or just flat out refuse to comply. However when it came to his new friend, he didn't feel the need to. "Okay?" He was a little confused, but he stood anyway. Once he did, Otabek wrapped his arms around his friend and held him in a tight embrace.

Yuri's eyes widened. He froze in the hug. What was this? He thought to himself. The last hug he received was from his Grandpa. He couldn't recall when he had been embraced by anyone other than his Grandpa. This was another new thing for Yuri. However he soon melted into the hug, he even smiled.

As soon as Otabek pulled out of the hug, Yuri's smile disappeared again.

The overhead speakers blurred, announcing for all the skaters to enter the rink.

 

Every relationship and encounter with others up to that point had helped Yuri find his Agape. With his new found friendship with Otabek, he stated with all of his bring. Through his short program routine he got so lost in it that his mind went blank in the middle of it. He was a beautiful, ever evolving monster and he was determined to win gold. As result of this new understanding of love Yuri's score was 118.56, putting him in first place and breaking the world record set by Viktor Nikiforov.

When it was Otabek's turn on the ice, Yuri sat in the stands yelling, "Davai!!" In support of his new friend. The older boy had decided that he didn't need to do ballet to become a national champion in males figure skating, and he proved that with a routine that even surprised Yuri. When his friend had finished, the blonde boy couldn't help but boast. "Someone else will out score the piggy." He said teasingly and proudly to Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor had also watched Otabek's short program in awe. "He's really talented!" The older man exclaimed.

Otabek's score was 112.38, that had currently put him in second place. With Yuri in first.

The biggest surprise that day was definitely JJ Leroy. The pressure of competing in the Grand Prix Final had gotten a tight grip on him, turning all of his quads into single jumps. This definitely pleased Yuri, because of how arrogant and annoying JJ always is towards him. Not to mention that the blonde gave it his all and the Canadian skater still took gold in the Rostella Con Cup. Leroy's score was 86.71, the lowest score in his senior division. However this didn't puncture his ego for long. With the encouragement of his fiance and fans, JJ rebound his confidence. This pissed Yuri off.

 

"That wasn't fair. JJ finally gets what he deserves and then his stupid fiance and fans make it better. I had really hoped that was his ego taken down a peg." Yuri grumbled, walking back to the hotel with Otabek, Mila and Sara.

Mila burst out laughing and ruffled his blonde head. "Oh Yuratchka, your ego is no better than JJ's. Besides you broke a world record, which is much more of an ego booster than you need."

"Mila is right, Yura. Forget about JJ and focus on the fact you just beat Viktor Nikiforov's World record." Otabek added.

Without even a second thought Yuri responded to his friend with. "You did amazing too, Otabek. You came in second, and your deliverance of your program caught me completely by surprise." The blonde was trying to hide the bursting pride he was feeling for his new friend. Yuri had never felt pride for anyone other than himself, so this was a new emotion among many others he had gained.

Otabek smiled at him and was about to respond, when Yakov came beaming up behind the blonde boy. "That's my Yuratchka! Well done! You beat Viktor's World record. If you skate tomorrow, like you did today you will take gold in your senior division debut!" Yakov gave Yuri a big hard pat on the back, before continuing. "Now just because you broke a record today, doesn't, mean you can stay up late. I want you to settle down early, 9pm at the latest." His coach demanded, before continuing on his way with a slight spring in his step. He was evidently proud of his young student, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"On that note." Sara began, clearing her throat. "Mila and I have dinner plans. Don't stay up too late Yuri and congratulations again on beating Viktor's record."

"Yes, Yuri. Listen to Yakov, and will be in to check later." Mila added, with a large grin, and just to annoy the blonde further she ruffled his hair before dragging Sara with her.

As expected, this pissed off Yuri tremendously. "Piss off, Hig! You are not my baby sitter! Nor are you in charge of me! I take care of myself!" He yelled down the hall after her, but at this point both women were long out of ear shot.

Otabek couldn't help, but watch in amusement. "Come on Yura. We can watch a movie in your room or something. Then we can get some sleep for tomorrow."

Yuri's usual scowl was replaced by a slight smile. "Okay, Otabek. That sounds like a plan." The pair then did just that.

 

The two friends walked back to the hotel. Yuri popped his key card in the door and Otabek pushed the door open and held it for his friend to walk through. The blonde barely managed to hide the slight blush at the older one's gesture. He then shook it off and jumped face first onto his bed, sinking his face in the pillow. _"I've never hung out with anyone other than Grandpa before, I've never watched a movie with a friend before... What do I do?"_ The blonde wondered to himself. In all of his fifteen years, this was the most civil he had ever been with anyone. Seconds after face planting his bed, Yuri felt the edge of his bed dip and a comforting hand rub his back. Something else Yuri wasn't used to was comfort, and never had someone made him feel the way he was.

"What do you want to watch, Yura?" Otabek asked softly.

The blonde tilted his head to face the other. "Nothing too scary. I don't want to be up all night with nightmares."

The dark haired boy nodded. "That sounds fair. Have you ever seen '10 Things I Hate About You'?"

Yuri sat up, his curiosity struck. "I think I've seen it once, but I would like to see it again." He then reached for the TV remote and found the film in question on Netflix.

Both friends sat against the head board, staring at the screen. The younger boy leaning slightly against the older. Without thinking too much about it, Otabek brought a strong arm around, Yuri's thin frame and held him close. Yuri instantly melted into the touch, as his mind was running circles.

The Kazakh skater was so engrossed in the film that he didn't notice a pair of green eyes look up at him, wearing a massive smile. _"He's so cute and so... Ugh! What the fuck is this feeling? I just want to kiss- No! What am I thinking? We're friends. He doesn't like me like that. Why would he? Fuck I need help."_ Yuri decided not to think on the matter any further and watch the movie. Before they knew it, the pair had fallen into a comfortable and peaceful sleep in each other's embrace.

 

Meanwhile Yuuri and Viktor were also relaxing, coincidentally watching the same movie. "Yuuri?" Viktor began thoughtfully, as he watched the screen. "Is there anything about me that you hate?"

In a flustered panic Yuuri answered, "No! Of course no' Viktor."

Viktor laughed sweetly at what he thought to be the adorable way Yuuri responded. He then paused the movie and turned to face his skater, taking his slightly shaking hands in his. Yuuri had grown immensely in confidence, but certain scenes such as this with Viktor and he got all shy and cute. "It's okay if there's things about me that you don't 100% love. I may be Viktor Nikiforov, but I'm still human." He then gave his partner a reassuring smile.

Yuuri merely nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay. Well..." He looked down while answering. "I suppose, you could work on your tendency to forget things."

The older man just laughed. "You have a point there." He agreed. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Yuuri looked up at Viktor through his glasses. "It wasn't. Eh- is there anything about me you dislike?"

The Japanese skater watched intensely as the other contemplated his question. Finally Viktor snapped his fingers. "There is one thing I absolutely hate about you."

Yuuri's head dropped and he looked down again. "Oh~" He answered, almost on the verge of tears.

"Aww Yuuri! That's it. That's what I hate." Viktor placed a finger under the down looking Yuuri's chin and tilted it up so that brown eyes met blue. "I hate when you look so sad, and that you don't smile more. I love your smile and I want to see it more." The coach then gently stroked his skater's chin and leaned in to kiss him. The moment he did, he could feel Yuuri smile as he kissed him back. When their lips finally parted, Yuuri had a massive smile on his face. "That's the smile, don't forget it in your routine. It's a very important part." Yuuri nodded as Viktor pulled him into his arms. "Yuuri?" Viktor asked, kissing the Japanese skater's forehead.

 

"Yea?" Yuuri asked, looking into Viktor's eyes.

 

"Did you remember to take your suppressants?" He grinned in his cheery, but serious tone.

 

Yuuri suddenly jumped out of bed and anxiously went through his case to try and find them. "Where are they?" He thought out loud as he finally found them inside the boot of a spare skate he had packed. "I guess I forgot I even needed them. It's been a while since my last heat."

 

"Now who's being forgetful." Viktor teased, playfully. "You may be a recessive omega, but Yuuri that doesn't mean there aren't alphas around that will pick up on your pheromones as faint as they are. You need to be more careful." He added, his voice full of concern.

 

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry for making you worry." Yuuri sheepishly smiled, crawling back into bed and clicking right back into Viktor's arms.

 

Viktor smiled lovingly at Yuuri, cuddling him close to his chest. "I only worry because I care. You're my omega and I want to keep you safe."

 

"I love you Viktor." Yuuri sleepily said.

 

"And I love you Yuuri." Viktor replied, falling asleep with his love safe in his arms. The movie long forgotten


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you all who gave the first chapter a read. I plan to upload a new chapter every 1-2 weeks.
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

"Yuuri!!! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Viktor yelled, from the bathroom.

Yuuri sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked around the room. He then got out of the bed, pulling on one of the hotel robes and walked over to the bathroom. "Okay, Viktor. I'm up. What is it?" He asked. Yuuri was very amused by the scene he saw upon entering the bathroom.

Viktor was standing on the toilet seat, naked and pointing at a tiny spider on the floor. "Yuuri..." The silver haired man whined. "There's a spider. I was about to get in the shower and then it crawled along the floor. Please get rid of it."

It took all of Yuuri's strength not to burst out laughing. Arachnophobia was something he never really understood, because the way he saw it they were tiny things that couldn't really do you harm. Sure there was poisonous ones, but that's why if you are concerned you check it out online. The spider in question was just a little house spider. So although Yuuri saw it as an irrational fear, he humoured his partner. "Okay, Vitya. I'll get rid of the big bad spider." He answered, in a mocking tone. This earned him a pout from Viktor, but that just fuelled his internal laughter. The younger man, grabbed a cup and a sheet of paper and returned to the bathroom. However when he leaned down to capture the spider, it darted out of the room. The moment it did Viktor let out a very effeminate scream and leapt into his partner's arms.

 

While Yuuri was calming a very shaken Viktor, the spider quickly crawled out of their hotel room and out into the hall. It then made its way down the hall, going under the door of a different room. The little spider went further into the room and crawled up a bed post, along the sheets and laid down on top of a mess of blonde hair.

The blonde slept soundly in the arms of his new friend. It was a new comfort, that had him smiling in his sleep.

Otabek began to stir in his sleep and when he opened his eyes he smiled at his friends sleeping form, finding him rather adorable. _"Oh Yura if only I could tell the true extent of my feelings."_ He thought to himself. The older boy went to run his hand through Yuri's hair, when he noticed the spider. "Eh... Yuri.." He whispered, gently so as not to startle him or the spider. Like Yuuri, Otabek wasn't afraid of spiders, but he didn't know if his blonde new friend was or not. "Yura, wake up... but try not to make any sudden moves, okay?"

The blonde grumbled, "Otabek, what the crap are you talking about?" He kept his eyes closed.

Otabek thought for a second on how to word it, without alarming the blonde boy. He thought for a moment, but Yuri grumbled letting him know he was growing impatient for an answer. So he decided to say it quickly and honestly. "Well... there's a spider on your head-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuri's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the bed and was violently rustling his hair, yelling and screaming. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He repeated, practically running laps of the room.

Otabek hadn't known whether the younger boy was afraid of spiders or not, now he knew. At some point during his freak out, the spider had fallen and escaped. Another thing that happened was that his friend was actually crying a little. Something about seeing his friend look so vulnerable saddened Otabek and he wanted nothing more than to hug it away. So the moment Yuri seemed to have stopped running about, he pulled the smaller boy into a tight, comforting hug.

Once again Yuri froze at first, but then melted into the hug and he hoped that the older boy hadn't seen him cry. He hated nothing more than being vulnerable, it was a horrible and patronising feeling, and it made him feel weak to do so. After a few moments he spoke through a cracking throat, due to his screaming. "Is- is it gone?"

Still holding his friend, Otabek brought one of his hands up and patted his blonde head. "Yes. It's gone." As much as he hated seeing the blonde look so upset and scared, it made him realise something. Even Yuri Plisetsky, The Ice Tiger Of Russia... was afraid of getting hurt and by something so small, but he was still afraid that it would hurt him. People are afraid of what they believe will harm them, and the now less trembling blonde in his arms was no different. This realisation made him realise something more, Otabek wanted to protect Yuri and make sure nothing makes him as afraid as that, nothing will ever hurt him. "I promise you, Yura that you are safe. I won't let anything hurt you, okay?"

Yuri's eyes widened. To a promise such as this he would on instinct shout or curse. Tell them that he didn't need protection and who were they to make such a promise, however with Otabek he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to protest, he just... couldn't. So he nodded, pulling out of the hug and opened the door. "We both better get ready for the free skate. Today is a big day." He spoke. It was then Otabek's turn to nod and the Kazakh left to get ready.

 

Just like with the short program, Otabek and Yuri were just as supportive of each other through the free skate. The blonde was more than happy to wipe the floor with Yuuri and JJ. Although if he was completely honest, beating JJ was the most satisfying.

Unfortunately Yuri's grandpa couldn't make it to the competition. So the moment he couldn't he got straight on the phone to him. "Grandpa! Where you watching? Did you see? I wiped the floor with JJ!" He exclaimed into the phone. He was in his hotel room, preparing for the banquet. Everyone else was already there, but the blonde didn't care. His grandpa was more important.

"Yes Yuratchka, I saw." Nikolai laughed in response to his grandson's uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "You did amazing my boy! You were a beautiful monster and you deserved that gold medal. You worked so hard for it." A smirk spread across the old man's lips. "I saw the other Yuuri also broke a record."

The blonde immediately scoffed. "Yeah? Well he didn't win the gold did he?... Stupid pig better be returning next season."

"Yuri... if I didn't know any better I'd say you cared for the Japanese Yuuri." His Grandpa smirked.

Yuri's eyes narrowed. "Like hell I do!" He scoffed, storming out of his hotel room as he made his way out of the room and towards the banquet. Nikolai rolled his eyes and grinned. "Sure. Whatever you say, Yuratchka. Whatever you say. Now tell me about this Otabek fellow. You seem very fond of him."

Yuri blushed a little at the mention of Otabek. He couldn't help but think back to last night. "There's not really anything to tell. We're just friends grandpa."

"Are you happy with just being his friend, Yuratchka? Do you like him as more than that?" His grandpa asked, knowingly.

The blonde's blush deepened and he quickly became flustered. "Wh-what?! No- Grandpa, we're just friends."

"Yuri Plisetsky don't lie to me. I raised you, so I know when you have a crush." Nikolai scolded, but then his tone softened. "I love you my boy and if Otabek will make you happy and he treats you well. That's all that matters to me."

Yuri's Grandpa's unconditional love and support made his heart smile. He had been so focused on skating that he'd never even had a friend, never mind a boyfriend or girlfriend. He was only 15 after all. He always figured he'd have plenty of time have crushes. However now that he thought about it, he did like Otabek as more than a friend... actually way more. It had only been a couple days, but already he was growing to love the Kazakh skater. The time for a crush was now and he was falling hard.

"Yura?" Nikolai called through the phone. He had been calling Yuri's name for a while, but it was that name that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, Grandpa. I was thinking and you're right. I'm not happy with just being Otabek's friend."

Nikolai smiled, proudly. "Then don't you think you should tell him?"

"Yea. You're right, Grandpa. I will tell him. Thanks!" Yuri smiled, about to hand up the phone.

"Oh Yuri!" Nikolai quickly added. "How are you feeling? Have you presented yet? I only ask because although you probably won't know for a couple more years I can't help but worry you'll present early. You are your mother's son after all."

"I'm fine Grandpa, Mamma might of presented as an Omega when she was my age, but that doesn't mean I will." Yuri replied. Presenting as an omega wasn't a worry of Yuri's. He always figured he'd be an alpha or beta and if he hadn't presented by next year he was probably a beta.

"I know son." His Grandpa said, feeling relieved. "Enjoy the banquet and behave."

"I will Grandpa. I love you." With that Yuri hung up the phone and made his way to the banquet hall.

 

 

Meanwhile another conversation was happening in the park around the corner from the hotel. Otabek Altin was sat on a swing on the phone to his mother, Amina Altin. "Hey Momma. How's things?" Otabek asked his mother.

Amina smiled, twirling her long brunette hair around her finger. "Everything is fine Otabek honey. You did wonderfully in the competition. Even if you didn't make it into the podium, you're still a gold winner in my heart."

The Kazakh smiled and was thankful that he was alone so no one could see the red in his cheeks. "Thanks momma. I love you too." His blush deepened when he thought of a certain blonde boy. "Oh momma did you see him? He was amazing!"

Amina smiled at hearing the excitement in her son's voice when he talked about the young Russian skater. "Yes honey I did. He was amazing and so beautiful. Are you sure he isn't a girl son.?"

Before Otabek could respond to his mother, his father snatched the phone from her. "You did very well son. I am proud of you." Baltabek said in an unreadable tone. "I hope you and this Plisetsky boy are only friends." He barked in a way to say, this is how things are and they will always be.

"Yes, father. I promise you that we are only friends and besides I have my eyes set on someone else." Otabek replied, internally sighing.

"That's great my boy! I can't wait to meet her. A strong alpha like you needs an equally strong alpha woman, who will produce strong alpha grand children." Baltabek replied, in completely different tone to a few moments ago.

"Father, I haven't even presented yet. What if I'm a beta? Or God forbid an omega." Otabek voiced, genuinely afraid he might not present as an alpha.

"Nonsense. You are born of a long line of alphas so presenting as anything less is out of the question." His father sternly assured his son.

"Anyway, I better go. I don't want to be late for the banquet." With that he hung up, not wanting to hear another word from his father. Otabek then rose from the swing and began walking towards the banquet hall. He knew what he had to do. It was going to be hard, but the sooner he did it the better.

 

When Yuri walked into the banquet hall, the party had already begun. Thankfully this year the pole wasn't in place, but that didn't keep Yuuri and Viktor from acting like idiots. They had obviously both been drinking and were dancing weirdly. "Hey, Yurio! Come dance with us." The Japanese Yuuri slurred, with an equally drunk Viktor hanging off of him.

"Don't call me by that stupid name, pig!" The blonde barked. He was on a mission and he was taking no prisoners if anyone got in his way.

"Lighten up, Yurio." A familiar irritating voice began. "It is a party and you banked yourself a record and a gold medal, so celebrate and smile for once kid." JJ smirked, slinging an arm around Yuri's shoulder.

The blonde instinctively tensed and the shoved the Canadian skater off. "Piss off JJ! What I do is none of your business, okay? And I earned that medal, so don't get all sore because the pressure broke you in the end." He bit back. The blonde took a deep calming breath before speaking again. "Has anyone seen Otabek?"

JJ shrugged. Yuuri and Viktor looked between each other, before looking back at the younger skater. "Otabek was looking for you about twenty minutes ago, Yuri." Viktor answered.

"Where is he now?"

"He went back to the hotel, looking for you. Because we thought that's where you were." Yuuri added.

Before anyone else could say another word, Yuri was off back to the hotel.

 

He pushed the door to the hotel lobby and went directly for the stair case, not bothering to wait on the elevator. He was too nervous and excited all at the same time. If he had to stop moving for second he would either explode or pass out. His heart wouldn't stop racing and all he wanted to do was kiss Otabek. To have him hold him again like last night, but do so knowing he was his. Yuri couldn't decide if he was going to talk to Otabek first or just walk up to him and kiss him. The closer to the Kazakh skater's room he got, the faster his heart raced. Yuri went to knock the door, but stopped upon seeing it was already open or rather wasn't properly closed. "Maybe he knew I was coming? What if... he wanted to talk about the same thing I did." Yuri's heart swelled at the thought.

He pushed the door open, but the moment he stepped inside his heart froze. Everything in him just stopped. He couldn't move and his mind couldn't process a thing. He opened his mouth to try to speak, but nothing came out.

What Yuri walked in on, he would never forget. Something inside him hurt and nothing around him felt real anymore. He could faintly hear Otabek calling his name. Calling him Yura.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuri finally found his voice. However the only thing he could say was... "Mila?"


	3. Cold Heat

Yuri froze, his mind blank.

"Yura? Are you okay?" Otabek asked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The Kazah's touch snapped Yuri back to reality. "Oh yea, I'm fine. I was just looking for you to tell you, you did a great job on the ice today." He lied, forcing a smile.

The older male raised a hand wiping the blonde's cheeks. "Yuri, why are you crying?"

Not realizing he was crying, Yuri shook his head and gave Otabek a cold stare. "I told you I'm fucking fine." He spat, shoving his friend away and ran out of the room.

"Yuri!" Otabek called after him, ready to chase after him until two arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Let him be. Yuri is just being Yuri. Don't take it personally." Mila said.

Otabek sighed and turned to face Mila. "You're right. So where were we?" He painted a smirk across his lips, leaned down and kissed Mila's lips, before kicking his room door closed.

Mila then pulled him back over to the bed by the waist of his jeans and deepened the kiss. As the kiss got more and more heated, their bodies got closer together. Mila had presented as an alpha last year and since she'd been hungry for soley other alphas. Like Otabek, Mila came from a long line of pure breed alphas. Knowing that Otabek will undoubtedly present as an alpha Mila was hungry for him.

Despite the steamy exchange all Otabek could think about was Yuri and his tear filled soldier eyes. The Kazakh skater suddenly stopped the steamy exchange, climbing off Mila and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Mila. I can't do this." He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

The female alpha slipped her arms around Otabek's shoulders. "What's wrong Beka bear?" She cooed.

Otabek abruptly stood, stepping away from the confused girl on his bed. "Don't call me that. I'm just not as into you as I thought." He replied with more venom in his tone than intended.

Mila scrunched her face into a childish pout, that instead of looking cute, made Otabek cringe. "Why not? You were more than into me before Yuri interrupted us." She whined, getting up and approaching Otabek once again. "Unless it's not that you don't like me, but you like him." She teased as her hands traveled down to his belt buckle.

"Leave!" Otabek seethed, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Whatever. I was bored anyway. When you're ready for an alpha woman who you're family will approve of let me know." Mila grinned. "We both know Yuri will be an omega and isn't good enough for your family or you." She viciously added, as she walked out of Otabek's room.

 

Yuri ran, ignoring the stares of fellow skaters and not caring who he crashed into on the way. When he finally reached his room, the blonde slammed the door behind him and let himself drop to the floor in a sobbing mess. "Wh-what was I thinking? O-of course he doesn't like me like that. I'm so fucking stupid!" The blonde sobbed.

Yuri's cries were suddenly interrupted by his phone buzzing. He took out his phone and saw he had a text from Otabek.

 

Otabek: "Yura, I'm so sorry you saw that. Can we talk? I want to explain."

 

Yuri stared at his phone, tears hitting the screen. He wiped his eyes before replying.

 

Yuri: "It's fine, Otabek. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry for interrupting. There's nothing to explain."

 

Otabek: "Please? I'm already here."

 

Suddenly Yuri heard a gentle knock on the door. "Yura, please." Otabek pleaded.

The blonde sighed, standing up and he opened the door. "Come on in then."

 

Otabek nodded and walked into the blonde's hotel room. The moment he was inside he started pacing the room. "Yura... I need to confess something. Even if you don't feel the same way I have to say it." The Kazakh came to a sudden stand still. He lifted his head up to look the blonde in the eyes. "Yuri Plisetsky. I really like you, as more than a friend." He said as quickly as he could before he changed his mind.

 

Yuri looked at him wide eyed. "You're fucking with me right?"

 

Otabek blushed a deep red at the younger skater's choice of words. "N-no. I really do like you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." He smiled sheepishly, now avoiding eye contact with Yuri.

 

 _"He must really mean it. He's blushing like a school girl, and he's gone all shy. Fuck he's adorable."_ Yuri thought to himself. It was now or never. So he took a deep breath, walked up to Otabek and kissed him.

 

Otabek's eyes widened in surprise. Yuri kissed him. Never in his wildest and wettest dreams did he ever think Yuri would kiss him. _"He likes me back!"_ He gleamed and kissed Yuri back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's thin waist and holding him close.

 

Yuri deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller skater's neck. The pair pulled apart for a moment to breath. "I like you too Beka. Like... A lot." Yuri admitted.

 

Otabek was smiling so much he thought his mouth might be permanently stuck that way. "I'm so relieved you feel the same way Yura." The Kazakh skater kissed Yuri again, this time the blonde parted his lips as Otabek lead him over to the bed. The older boy sat down on the bed and Yuri got on his lap, pinning him down.

 

Yuri didn't realize his body was starting to heat up, he figured any heat was due to the fact his body was so close to Otabek's. Nor did he realize the pheromones he was releasing. Yuri soon found himself wanting more of Otabek. The blonde parted from the other's lips to pull off his shirt, taking off Otabek's shirt while he was at it and flinging it to a corner in the room. He licked his lips before leaning down to kiss Otabek's neck. He gently nipped his tan skin, earning a pleasing moan from Otabek.

 

"I don't care what my parents say. When I present I want you to be my omega, Yura." Otabek smiled.

 

Yuri suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I am not a fucking omega! Why the hell would you think I am?!" Yuri barked, getting off the Kazakh.

 

Otabek looked up at Yuri's clearly angry face confused. "You're pheromones. You didn't know?"

 

"Wh-what are you talking about? I haven't even presented yet." The blonde answered, this time with fear in his voice.

 

The older boy stood up and pulled Yuri into a hug, breathing in his scent. "I can definitely smell them."

 

Yuri immediately relaxed into his friends embrace, despite his better judgment. In the past couple days he had grown to love these hugs. _"How could he think I'm an omega? He's crazy. I haven't even presented."_ He thought to himself. Without thinking Yuri buried his face in his friend's chest and breathed in his scent. "Fuck, you smell amazing Beka."

 

Otabek chuckled. "Thank you, Yura. You smell pretty damn good yourself."

 

Yuri went bright red, not realizing he'd said his thoughts out loud. He kept his face buried in Otabek's chest and try as he might he couldn't get enough of his scent. It was then he finally noticed his body getting uncomfortably hot. He could feel liquid run down his leg and the overwhelming heat threatening to cripple him. He whimpered quietly as he felt his pants tighten, hoping the other boy wouldn't notice the state he was spiraling into. However, his body betrayed him and his legs gave way.

 

"Yuri!" Otabek exclaimed, catching the blonde in his arms. He went to pick him up and lay him on the bed, but Yuri abruptly shoved him off and dropped to the ground.

 

"Fuck off!" Yuri barked. "This is your fault! You jinxed me and now I'm in heat because of you!" The blonde screamed, trying to hold back tears from the pain he was in. "Just fuck off back to your alpha girlfriend! I hate you."

 

Otabek looked down at him gobsmacked. "Y-Yura... I'm sorry. Let me help." He pleaded.

 

The fact that Otabek was looking down at him in his current state caused Yuri to snap. "I said fuck off! You've done enough!" He cried and with the little strength he could muster he got up and shoved Otabek out, slamming the door in his face.

 

 

Otabek stared at Yuri's hotel room door. _"What the fuck just happened?"_ He thought to himself. _"It was going so well and then... Did I really cause his first heat? Shit!"_ The Kazakh skater broke into a run. _"He's having his first heat, because of me. I've got to get him help. It's the least I can do."_ He thought to himself as he ran.

Otabek stopped outside Yuuri Katsuki's room. He didn't know why, but his gut told him Yuuri was the person to get to help. He raised his fist and banged on the door, silently praying the Japanese skater wasn't still at the banquet. "Help! Please help!" He called, still banging on the door.

The door opened and Otabek didn't spare a second. "Thank God! Yuuri I need your help."

 

Yuuri yawned, but sensing the urgency of Otabek's visit he couldn't help but worry. "Otabek? What is it?"

 

"It's Yura. He... He's in heat... His _first_ heat." Otabek whispered delicately.

 

The moment he heard it, Yuuri darted back into his room and was frantically rummaging through his case.

 

Viktor who was passed out on the bed began to stir, hearing the commotion. "Yuuri, come back to bed." He whined like a little kid as he sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to the door way seeing Otabek standing there. He then turned to his partner who was still frantically looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

 

"My suppressants. It's important." Yuuri answered.

 

"They're in your spare skate. Why do you need them? I thought you're not in heat, so why do you need them? And why is Otabek here?" The older male asked, tilting his head in confusion at the scene.

 

"Thanks love." Yuuri thanked his coach, grabbing his suppressants. He then stood and gave Viktor a peck on the lips. "It's Yurio. He's having his first heat."

 

"Then what are we standing around here for!" Viktor worried, now realizing the seriousness of the situation.

 

Without another word the three skaters ran for their friend's room. Yuuri gently knocked on the other Yuri's door. "Yurio, it's me Yuuri. I'm here to help."

 

At first there was silence, only faint cries of pain. "Is... Is it just you?" A small, shaken voice asked.

 

Yuuri looked back at Viktor and Otabek, and motioned for them to go. "Yes, it's just me Yuri." He answered, deciding to ditch the nickname the blonde hates so much.

The door opened a crack, the moment it did Viktor gasped, covering his nose and mouth. The raven haired male immediately knew Viktor had been hit with a strong wave of Yuri's pheromones. "Otabek, take Viktor back to my room." Yuuri said firmly. A side of himself he rarely showed. His only concern right now was helping the fellow omega and keeping him safe.

 

Otabek nodded, grabbing Viktor firmly by his shoulders and lead him back to Yuuri's hotel room.

 

Yuuri slipped into the other Yuri's room, closing the door behind him. He worried that if Viktor was affected by the newly presented omega's pheromones through the door, then other alpha's would as well and neither of then would be safe. "Yuri, is it okay if I lock the door?" He asked, softly.

 

The younger omega was curled into himself, whimpering in pain. "It's f-ine." He just about managed to get out, barely louder than a whisper.

 

Yuuri's heart hurt for the pain Yuri was in. Being a recessive omega his heat wasn't quite as bad, but he still remembered his first heat and how traumatic it was. He was very lucky Minako came by the studio when she did. She may be a beta, but Minako is definitely as scary as some alphas, if not more.

 

The older skater smiled fondly at the memory of his dear friend. No doubt she was currently on her fourth bottle of sake and flirting with every attractive skater in sight.

 

Yuuri was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly a loud cry from his friend. He then immediately went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, then ran some cold water over a face cloth. The raven haired skater then rushed to the other omega's side. He placed the wet cloth over the blonde's forehead. "Yuri, can you sit up? I'm going to give you one of my suppressants, they should help and make your heat more bearable."

 

The blonde propped himself up against the bed, not saying a word. His pride was shot and he was so embarrassed. Not only did he present as an omega because of his crush's scent, but now Katsudon had to be the one to help him.

So when the older omega handed him the suppressant and water he was hesitant to accept the help. However, he knew in his current state he didn't have much choice. He narrowed his eyes and took them. "Th-thanks."

Yuri lay on the floor again, pulling his knees to his chest. He cried in pain, he needed relief. He needed to relieve himself. "Katsudon, c-can you leave?"

 

Yuuri nodded, understanding what the younger omega needed fully. "Of course. I'll be right outside if you need me." He then went outside the door. Yuuri closed the door and then sat against the wall.

 

The moment he was alone once again, Yuri crawled to the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure it was cold. He then stripped off his pants and boxers, before using the little strength he had left in his body to get into the tub. Sadly the cold water was doing nothing for his heat. He knew what his body was craving and Yuri was refusing to give in. But then he caught it. The young omega got out of the shower and followed a familiar scent to a corner of the room. There was Otabek's shirt and Yuri lost all self control, giving his body exactly what it craved.

After about twenty minutes the suppressants finally took effect and his body calmed down enough for him to fall asleep.

 

After an hour of hearing no sound from the blonde, Yuuri got up and gently knocked the door. After hearing no response he went in and saw Yuri curled up on the floor naked and gripping a shirt tightly in his hands. So the Japanese skater grabbed one of the hotel robes and wrapped it around Yuri. He then picked him up and lay him in bed, pulling the covers over him. Yuuri then took a seat in the chair next to the bed and watched over his friend for several minutes, before falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri arrived home after a long day of practice. "Grandpa, I'm home!" He called. "Sorry I'm late. Yakov made me go over my step sequence about a hundred times." Yuri groaned, dropping his skating bag by the front door and walked further into the apartment. "Grandpa? Are you home?" The blonde plopped himself on the couch. _"He must be out."_  He thought to himself. Yuri turned on the TV and decided to watch some random sitcom.

 

It had been three years since he had, had his first heat. And about a year since he last spoke to Otabek with the exception of a happy birthday text. Yuri didn't see any point since all they did was argue about his off and on relationships with female alphas. Otabek had presented the year after Yuri as an alpha. So of course his father expected him to be with a strong female alpha. Pure breeds, Mr Alton called their family line.

 

When Yuri got his first heat that evening, Yuuri watched over him. The Japanese skater gave him, his own suppressants, water and privacy when he needed it. He was lucky the hotel allowed him to extend his stay until it was over. Yuri dreaded to think what might've happened to him if he didn't have Yuuri.

As much as he'd hate to admit it, the Japanese Yuuri and Viktor had become like adoptive parents to him. He knew he could count on them. He'd never actually tell them, but he was thankful to have them in his life. Just like he was thankful to have his Grandpa.

 

"Grandpa!" Yuri gasped. He'd gotten so lost in his thoughts that he completely forgot about his Grandpa. Nikolai still wasn't home, or at least Yuri didn't recall hearing him come home. "Grandpa?" He called.

Still hearing no response he got up and went to his Grandpa's bedroom door, knocking it gently. "Grandpa?" He carefully opened the door to see his Grandpa sitting in his chair, looking out the window.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank fuck. You had me worried for a moment there Grandpa." His Grandpa still didn't respond and Yuri felt his stomach clench. He hesitantly walked over to his Grandpa, gently taking his wrist and checking for a pulse. The blonde was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea when he couldn't find a pulse. Yuri darted out of the room, just barely making it to the bathroom to throw up. After dry heaving for several minutes, the blonde rinsed out his mouth and wiped the tears from his eyes. _"When did I start crying?"_ He thought to himself.

After several minutes Yuri pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Viktor..." Yuri cried.

"Yurio? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Viktor asked, his voice full of worry.

"It's Grandpa... He's dead."

 

 

Yuri was waiting in the hall at the hospital while the doctors worked on his Grandpa. Unfortunately Viktor was in Japan with Yuuri and the blonde didn't want to bother Yakov, so he was waiting alone.

He paced the hall, unable to sit still and bit his finger nails. After what felt like an eternity Nikolai's doctor finally approached him. "Yuri is it?" He asked kindly and Yuri nodded. "We did everything we could, but I'm afraid your Grandfather suffered a severe heart attack. It most likely happened in the early afternoon."

The blonde thought. "I was at skate practice until around five."

The doctor gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, there was just too much damage too his heart. He's gone." The moment the words reached his ears, Yuri's legs gave way and he collapsed. The doctor caught him and sat him on one of the waiting chairs. "Is there anyone you can call? You really shouldn't be alone right now." The doctor said.

"Y-yea. I have friends I can stay with." He lied. The doctor started talking through arrangements for the body, but none of it reached Yuri. Not really. "Funeral. Two weeks. Chapel." He murmured, standing and walking out of the hospital. He aimlessly made his way home. Once he was safely home and alone, Yuri broke down. He cried hysterically. The doctors words repeating in his mind. "He had a heart attack in the early afternoon." Yuri thought out loud. "If only I had been home instead of fucking skating then Grandpa would still be alive. It's my fucking fault!" He cried.

Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Yurio? How did it go at the hospital?" Viktor responded.

Yuri tried to say it, but the words were too painful and instead he choked out a cry. "It... It's my fucking f-fault, Viktor... If I'd been home sooner the heart attacked wouldn't of killed him."

"I'm so sorry, Yura. But inn no way is it your fault. If it was a heart attack I doubt there would've been much you could do even if you were home." Viktor said sadly.

"But it is! If I was a better skater then I wouldn't have to practice so much and I could've been home with him! He wouldn't of had to die alone!" The blonde screamed back, his voice full of agony.

Viktor sighed heavily. "Yuuri and I will be back in Russia as soon as we can get a flight. When's the funeral? Do you have someone you can stay with?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "The funeral is in two weeks. And I'm fine." He thought for a moment. "I have a friend I can stay with." He lied again.

"Alright, good. You shouldn't be alone right now. Try to get some rest, eat something if you can. We'll see you soon." Viktor added.

"Yea, okay. Bye." Yuri coldly said, hanging up the phone. He didn't want their pity or charity. And he certainly didn't need anyone. The only person he truly cared for was gone. Permanently.

 

 

Yuri spent the next two weeks couped up in his room. He had received a few visitors which he ignored. He didn't practice. He didn't go out. He didn't shower or eat. All he could do was sleep and think. Think about his Grandpa and how much he missed him. And before he knew it the time had arrived for him to officially say goodbye. He didn't want to get up, but he also knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't go. Hell, his Grandpa would never forgive him if he didn't go to his funeral.

Yuri forced himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped off his shirt and boxers. He gasped a little when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Despite all his sleeping, he had dark purple bags under his eyes. His skin was as pale as milk and he could see every rib. He was disgusted by his appearance and got in the shower, scrubbing his skin raw in the naive hope it will help.

 

 

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Nikolai was a great man." Another random person that Yuri didn't know said to him. He just nodded, not really acknowledging them. The whole thing was so surreal. Even seeing his Grandpa in the casket didn't seem real.

Yuri watched as the coffin was lowered. He didn't even think he was in his own body until the grave men shoveled the first pile of dirt on top of his Grandpa's coffin... On his Grandpa. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! He's not dead! What if he's not dead?!" The blonde screamed, ready to jump in the hole with his Grandpa. He would have too, if Viktor didn't grab him and pull him back. Yuri fought tooth and nail to get away. "Fuck off old man! I have to stop them, I have to save them." He cried.

Viktor ignored Yuri's harsh words and very easily lifted the distraught blonde over his shoulder, carrying him away from the grave site. Everyone who attended the funeral had already dispersed.

"Them?!" Viktor asked very confused. Once he didn't get an answer, he spoke again. "There's nothing you can do, Yuratchka. He's gone." The older Russian reasoned, putting Yuri into the back seat of his car.

Yuuri Katsuki turned and looked back at the blonde, with a sad look. "I'm so glad to see you. We haven't heard from you at all in two weeks. We were worried-"

"That I wasn't going to show up to my own Grandpa's fucking funeral." Yuri spat, interrupting the other Yuuri.

"No! We were worried about _you_." The older omega finished.

"Well don't bother. I'm fine." He retorted.

"Well we are. You shouldn't be alone right now and you've shut everyone out." Viktor added, getting into the driver's seat and starting up the car.

They drove out of the grave yard, obviously heading for Viktor's City apartment. Yuri wanted to protest to their _charity_ , but he didn't have the energy. It was draining enough to fight Viktor, to bury the one person that meant the most to him in the world, to face his horrifying reflection... to get out of bed. He didn't even bother with his seat belt. If he got lucky they'd get into a miraculous accident where only he died. Viktor and Yuuri perfectly fine.

Yuri got so lost in his dark thoughts that he hadn't noticed the car had stopped, or that he was being carried. He was laid down and tucked into bed. He also hadn't realized at some point he had fallen asleep.

 

 

Viktor quietly closed the door to the spare room and made his way into the kitchen. Yuuri placed a hot cup of tea in front of him and he gladly took it. "Thank you."

"So how is he?" Yuuri asked, sitting at the table across from his partner.

"I wish I knew. When they started filing in the dirt he had a fire in his eyes, but when I got him out of the car... Yuuri, he was just empty." Viktor answered sadly. "There was nothing there and I talked to Yakov. Yuri didn't have any other family than Nikolai. He's got no one."

The omega took his alpha's hands in his. "He has us. Yuri has always been family so we have to take care of him. He may be eighteen, but he is in no condition to take care of himself." Yuuri corrected, his voice full of conviction.

A smirk spread across the alpha's face. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you do that." Yuuri blushed. "But you're right. He does have us. We're his family now whether he likes it or not." Viktor finished. The older man was about to call it there when he suddenly remembered something.

Yuuri smiled at his alpha, knowing there was something else on his mind. "What is it love?" He asked.

"Yuri said something at the funeral. Then I was pulling him away from the hole and he was fighting me. He said, "I have to save them." What did he mean by them?"

The omega thought for a moment. "It was only his Grandpa that passed. It could've been a slip in the moment."

"Or he somehow feels responsible for his parents death too." Viktor thought aloud.

Yuuri's heart sank at the thought of the blonde carrying such a weight. "How old was Yuri when they died?"

"He couldn't of been more than four years old." Viktor couldn't keep himself from crying. "And now his Grandpa." Yuuri rushed to his side and held him close to his chest. His alphas tears were soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. "Yuuri, I'm scared for him. What if he tried to hurt himself?"

"Well there's nothing more we can do for him tonight. All we can do is watch out for him and let him know we're here. We make sure he knows he's loved." The raven haired man answered. "I got another email from Otabek. He was asking how Yuri is. Says he's coming to Russia and to tell Yuri he's sorry he missed the funeral."

"Is that a good idea." The older male asked cautiously. "The last thing he needs, is to get more upset than he is."

"You're right, but I have a feeling in my gut that Otabek could be really good for him."

"Is he bringing his alpha girlfriend?" Viktor asked, raising an eyebrow.

The omega shook his head. "No. They broke up last week."

The alpha nodded and got up, still holding his omega's hand. "We should get to bed. It's late." Yuuri nodded and the pair went to bed, calling it a night.

 

 

Yuri woke up and went to check his phone, then he realized he must've forgotten it at home. He looked around the room, trying to get an idea of where he was. The room was relatively bare. The bed had white sheets,others was a small wardrobe and chest of drawers in the room.

He very quickly decided that he was going to find no clues in here. So the blonde got out of bed, pulling on his suit jacket and slipping on his shoes. He left the room. Immediately the light from a blaring computer screen caught his attention. He went over to it. There was an email up. With his curiosity perked, he read the email. "Otabek is coming to Russia." He said aloud, then he scoffed. _"I'm fucking fine. Why does everyone want to know how I am?"_ This time he thought it internally, not wanting to disturb the apartments residents. Then his brain clicked and he suddenly remembered why he was on this computer. He read the name of the recipient. "Skatingporkcutlet@gmail.com" Yuri cracked a smile. "That's definitely Katsudon. So this must be Viktor's city apartment." He said quietly to himself. It was then he vaguely remembered being in Viktor's car and getting carried up.

The blonde checked the time on the computer. _"3:15am. Holy fuck it's late. Oh well."_ He thought, before sneaking out of the apartment. He kept quietly down the stairs. However, the moment he was outside he bolted for home. He ran through alley's, over roads. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, or to the fact he was being followed.

 

Yuri arrived home to see bags outside the apartment door and an eviction notice pinned to the door. He racked his brain, wondering how. _"Oh right. I ignored everyone and everything. There was probably a warning in the mail that I ignored."_ The blonde rummaged through the bags. He found his backpack and stuffed some clothes in it. He found an old watch that belonged to his Grandpa. He put it on. He then stripped off his suit there and then, pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and hoodie. He pulled on the coat his Grandpa always wore. The blonde took comfort in the coat and how it smelled like his Grandpa.

 

_"Grandpa did you see! I did a quad." Yuri beamed, running into his Grandpa's arms._

_"I did my very bold Yuratchka. I'm sure Yakov loved that." Nikolai chuckled._

_"Oh well, I landed it and I won gold." The blonde grinned, taking his Grandpa's hand. "Grandpa? Can we get hot chocolate?" He asked, his nine year old face full of hope._

_"Of course. Marshmallows and cream?" Nikolai smiled._

_"Yea!" Yuri agreed._

 

"I love you Grandpa." Yuri cried, sinking into the memory the coat brought. He missed him so much and now he just felt so alone. Now he didn't even have a home. He knew they were struggling, but he didn't know it was so bad they couldn't pay the rent.

Yuri wiped his tears away and stuffed a few more items in his backpack. He wanted to bring his skates, but he knew they wouldn't fit. He had all the essentials. So he slung his backpack over his shoulder and left to find somewhere semi safe to sleep tonight.

 

Just as Yuri left a car pulled up outside his apartment building. Otabek stepped out of the car and made his way up to the Plisetsky's floor. _"What the hell?"_ He thought when he saw the bags. He then looked up and saw the eviction notice. The Kazakh internally prayed for his friend's safety and grabbed the bags. He put them in the trunk of his car and left. He checked the time and it showed it was around 7am. So he drove to Viktor's place, praying Yuri was there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. Updates will be a bit slower due personal things going on.  
> Thank you for all the kudos. I know a lot of bad things have been happening for poor Yura, but I promise it will get better.

Otabek pulled into the parking lot outside Viktor's apartment building. He could tell just from the outside of the building that it was much nicer and in a much nicer side of the city than Yuri's apartment building, or rather old apartment building.

The Kazakh got out of his car and grabbed the bags from Yuri's apartment, from the trunk. He then walked up the flights of stairs to Viktor's apartment and knocked on the door. At first there was silence. Otabek figured that was because they were still asleep. It was really early after all.

After a few minutes however, he heard whispers, followed by the door opening.

Viktor and Yuuri stood there wide eyed, looking to Otabek and the bags he was carrying. "Otabek?. Come in." Viktor said.

The Kazakh skater nodded and entered the apartment with Yuri's bags in hand. "What's with all the bags? We knew you were coming, but this seems a bit much for a week." Yuuri asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Oh, they're not mine. They're Yura's. I went to his apartment first and they were just sitting outside the door. So I brought them here to give him." Otabek answered. Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a sad and worried look. "He is here isn't he?" The Kazakh alpha continued.

"He was here." The Russian alpha answered. "He was hysterical at the funeral yesterday. So we brought him here to stay in the spare room, but when we woke up he was gone."

Otabek got a horrible feeling in his gut and began pacing the living room of the apartment.

"Otabek, do you know why bags of Yuri's things were outside his apartment?" Yuuri asked curiously, afraid he already knew the answer.

Otabek stopped and sat on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. "There was a notice on the door..." He looked up at the other males. "It was an eviction notice."

 

 

 

Yuri woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. He stretched and groaned. He had found a bench to sleep on, but it was far from comfortable and hurt his back. "This must've been how Grandpa felt with bad back." He chuckled to himself.

The blonde checked his phone to see what time it was. It was early, he'd only slept maybe an hour. And given it's late winter the nights are longer. That meant it would still be dark for a least another hour. "*Oh well*." Yuri shrugged, grabbing his backpack. He walked out of the park, not really sure where he was going. All he knew was he had to keep moving and he had to stay alert. And rightly so, because it wasn't long before he got the feeling he was being followed. He looked behind and saw no one, but he couldn't shake the feeling someone was there. He turned off down an alley and hid behind a dumpster.

 

"Don't tell me we lost him." A girl whined.

"Are sure it was even him?" Another girl asked.

"Definitely. Only Yuri Plisetsky has such beautiful blonde hair as that." The first girl answered.

 

*"Phew! It's just a couple of my fans."* Yuri thought to himself. He kept as quiet as possible. Although he wasn't in any danger, the last thing he wanted was for them to see him and for the world to learn had become nothing more than the homeless piece of trash he thought himself to be.

 

The second girl sighed. "All I wanted was a photograph with him. It's been so long since anyone has heard from him."

"Yea, I know. He's been M.I.A. since his Grandpa died, not that I blame him.Poor Yuri." The first girl said.

"You don't think he'll take off the season, do you?!" The second girl gasped.

The first girl shrugged. "Who knows. Anyway, we better hurry to school before we're late."

 

The pair ran off and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief, stepping out from his hiding spot. He grabbed his backpack and continued down the alley so as not to run into anymore of Yuri's Angels.

He turned off to the main street and walked further into the worse off side of the city. It probably wasn't the best idea, but he didn't want the risk of someone recognizing him. As the blonde created more distance between himself and everything he had ever known, the deeper into his thoughts he found himself. "Will I compete this season?" He thought to himself and sighed. "I doubt it. I've not home, no money and no skates. It would be impossible." Those thoughts hurt the most. Most likely because they were true. In less than a month he had lost so much. In the past if he ever felt upset in any way he could just go to the rink and skate out his frustrations. He couldn't do that now. With the weight of his emotions threatening to pour over, Yuri ducked into an old abandoned house. He didn't bother to try the front door, he knew it wouldn't be open. The omega went around the back and was able to slip in through a dog door, locking it behind him.

The blonde looked around the run down kitchen. There were dirty and molded dishes in the rusted sink. The counter tops were coated in dust and dirt. There was a little, round, wooden table in the corner of the room. It had two chairs to match and a high chair around it. Of course one of the chairs was missing a leg, the other missing the seat. However, the table and high chair were good condition.

Yuri walked further into the house. He saw a dusty old sofa. "Guess this is the living room." He said to himself. The sofa was the only thing in the room, which Yuri found very odd.

He made his way upstairs. There was a simple bathroom, the tub an sink filthy and the toilet actually still had water in it. Filthy water, but hopefully it still worked.

Finally there were two bedrooms. The master which was nothing special. It had a large bed with plain grey, now more brown than grey, sheets.

The second bedroom was clearly a toddler's bedroom, but it felt strangely familiar. The room was virtually empty apart from a basic toddler bed and a little white wardrobe that had definitely seen better days. The walls were a baby blue and they had playing kittens painted on them.

Yuri was about to go back into the master bedroom when something poking out from under the wardrobe. He leaned down and picked it up. What he saw when he turned it over shook him to his core.

In the picture was a beautiful young couple. The man had dirty blonde hair, a strong chin and the smallest bit of facial hair. The woman had the fairest skin Yuri had ever seen and the most angelic blonde hair. In between the couple was a little blonde baby boy. Yuri sat on the edge of the toddler bed with one hand over his gasping mouth and the other gripping the photograph. If he thought his emotions were going to pour over before, they were now. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "M-Mama... Papa..." He gulped. "And me." The reason this old house felt so familiar was because it was his house... His home. This was where he lived happily with his parents before the accident. Before he lost them. Yuri was so young when they died, so he couldn't really remember them. They didn't have much, but they had eachother and they were happy.

Unfortunately one night his Grandpa was baby sitting him so that his parents could have a date night. On the way to the restaurant their car was hit head on by a drunk driver. After Nikolai took on the role of Yuri's guardian.

But now he didn't even have his Grandpa. He was completely alone and realization hit him like a truck.

The blonde pulled his knees up to his chest and cried into them.

 

 

Otabek was certain he'd seen every corner of Saint Petersburg as he drove around the city for the second time, hoping to find Yuri.

Try as he might, he knew he couldn't blame Yuuri and Viktor for his friend going missing. They couldn't exactly lock him in the apartment.

"Hey Siri." Otabek called, getting his iPhone's attention. "Call Viktor Nikiforov."

"Calling Viktor Nikiforov." His phone responded, calling the contact requested.

On the second ring Viktor answered. "Did you find him?" He immediately asked.

Otabek sighed. "No. I take it you asking means you haven't found him either. Has Yuuri had any luck?" He asked hopefully.

The older man sighed heavily. "I'm afraid not." Otabek gripped the steering wheel tighter. For a moment there was silence, then Viktor cleared his throat. "Can you pick up his scent at all?"

 

The younger alpha hadn't even tried to. He was terrified that if he could pick up the young omega's scent then other alphas could too. However, at this point he was running out of options and time. The longer it took to find Yuri, the higher the chances of him going into heat and something awful happening to him.

So Otabek swallowed his fear and sniffed.

"Otabek?" Viktor said, to get the Kazakh's attention.

"Sorry. No, I can't smell him. But maybe that's good, right?" He answered. "If I can't smell him then other alphas can't either."

"Maybe so, but Otabek if we can't smell him it means we're miles from where he is." The older alpha pointed out.

"But we've been over every nook and cranny of Saint Petersburg." Otabek was getting frustrated now.

"Not everywhere." Viktor stated.

"Then where haven't we looked and why are you only mentioning this now?!"

"Because it's the sketchy side of the city. It's not safe and I had really hoped Yuri wouldn't go there, but it's the only other place he could be." The older man explained.

"Alright, go back to the apartment. I'll pick you up and we can go together. If it's as you say it's going to take the two of us to safely bring him home."

 

 

 

_Yuri excitedly packed his little tiger suit case with every single one of his cat toys. "I'm packed Grandpa!" He giggled, his four year old self filled with far too much energy._

_Nikolai came into his room and raised an eyebrow at his grandson, while leaning against the door frame. "Are you sure you packed everything you need?"_

_The blonde nodded. "Yep! I need all my kitty cats." He grinned._

_"What about clothes?"_

_Yuri suddenly looked stumped by his Grandpa's question. "I has no more room." The blonde's smiling little face turned into a waterfall of tears. "My k-kitties.. I... I love them all." He cried._

_Nikolai immediately scooped up his beloved grandson and hugged him close. "Oh my dear Yuratchka. It's okay, you can bring all your kittens."_

_"I can.?" Yuri asked, his tear filled eyes looking up at his Grandpa hopefully. "But how? There isn't enough room in my case."_

_The elder man set his grandson on the bed and left the room for a brief moment. When he came back he had a medium sized leopard printed suit case in tow. "With this you'll have plenty of room for all the things you need, so your kittens can stay in the case they're in."_

_Yuri's green eyes sparkled at the sight of the new case. "Thank you Grandpa!" He smiled hugely and jumped into his Grandpa's arms. "I love you."_

_"And I love you, Yuratchka." Nikolai smiled, hugging the blonde boy close._

 

 

 

Yuri didn't know how long he had sat on the toddler bed, his knees still pulled to his chest and his eyes puffy from crying so much. He was certain there wasn't a single tear left in his body.

Out of nowhere he felt an all too familiar pain surge through him and his body began to heat up. *"Not now."* The blonde thought to himself, desperately hoping he wasn't going into heat, despite his body telling him otherwise. "Ah!" He cried out as he was hit with another cramp, followed by warm slick running down his leg. Yuri felt like his body was betraying him. His heat couldn't have come at a worse time, but at least he was alone.

 

The omega managed to move himself to the master bedroom. He stripped off everything, his body far too hot. He then went into his backpack and pulled out a shirt. Otabek's shirt to be exact. Although it wasn't nearly as strong as three years ago, the shirt still faintly had the alpha's scent on it. Enough to help Yuri through his heats. He didn't want to do this here, but his heat hadn't left him much choice. The blonde got on the bed and held the shirt up to his nose, and he breathed in the alphas scent. The smell as faint as it was sent a rush of pleasure through Yuri's body as he felt his dick harden. The blonde's cheeks blushed deeply at how much the alpha's scent still effected him. He slipped one of his hands around himself and stroked it, causing him to let out a fairly loud moan. It took barely a minute for him to climax, but naturally it wasn't enough to make his heat bearable. He knew exactly what his body wanted and he refused to do it. Somehow the blonde had painfully gotten through every heat in the last few years without touching his slick soaked hole. The only exception being his first heat. He just couldn't bring himself to do it again and as a result his heats lasted longer and were much more painful. His stubborn and strong will helped immensely with that.

 

Yuri was so wrapped up in his heat that hadn't noticed someone else had entered the house. The intruder snuck around the back and picked the lock of the back door. They slipped in and creeped up the stairs, trying not to step on a creaky floor board.

 

The blonde cried out as he came again for the umpteenth time. This heat was the worst one yet. Yuri panted as he had managed to get brief moments of relief. However, that relief was short lived when he heard a creak and then he smelled it. He could smell the undeniable scent of an alpha and the relief he had felt, dissolved into fear. "Wh-who's there?" He squeaked, his voice shaken.

 


End file.
